Weirdest Dream ever
by TwoDragonFire
Summary: A weird dream I had one night, for you funny, for me a scary run from a felt thing. Note: If parents tell you to watch what they did on TV when they were kids, don't do it! Rated for language. Slight KakaGai/GaiKaka.


**A/N: In reality, I just couldn't get this dream out of my head. It was so damn annoying I had to type it up. Uhg, I haven't had a freaky dream like this since I was 10. That one had no Naruto references. It was before I knew what this greatness was. This one is a mix of all the scary movies. And I don't mean the kind of movie, I mean the actually Scary Movies. I swear, the next time my parents dare try to show me what they watched when then were my age again, I'll use my computer to smash them. Also, I added some minor details and stuff to make in more Fanfiction. But It's exactly what I dreamed. **

_**Copyright: The characters are not mine, this freakish dream was. Please let me not have this dream again.**_

"Run Kannika!" I yelled, her real name isn't that, but she won't let me tell you what it really is. Anyways, we ran through a dark Ally being chased by non other then a giant raggedy Ann doll. I heard her scream and then we broke through a door which came from no where. It lead to an old creaky building, Raggedy Ann was right on our trail so we picked a room and slammed the door. Kannika faded out and I was alone.

"Shit. Now of all times!?" I looked under the door, but raggedy Ann was gone…now…It was H.R. Puff n Stuff! I slapped a hand over my mouth so I don't scream, but I did any ways and the space from the bottom of the door to the floor rose up half way. H. R. Puff n Stuff came running over.

"Hey there Alli! Ready for adventures!" It said crawling through the big space. I kicked it in the head and out the door frame.

"Not today you felt crack head!" I shouted, as I said that a net rose up between the floor. The horrid creature from television in 1970 turned into the snobbiest girl at my school.

"Come out from there you little freak."

"I'M THE FREAK!? Girl you got the wrong-" A hand was slapped over my mouth. The girl turned back to H.R. Puff n Stuff. I looked over my shoulder to see who covered me. And it was none other then Rock Lee.

"Come on! This is no time for fun and games!" He yelled, taking his hand from my mouth to my wrist and pulled me up.

"Fun!? Who ever said H.R. Puff n Stuff was fun!?" I yelled. He shot me a look and I shut up. He kicked the door down and gave H.R. A good hard kick in the non existent nuts. Then he threw me into the driver's seat of a blue Cadillac. Which was some how in the middle of the creepy house.

"Drive!" He yelled, sitting in the seat next to me.

"I can't drive! I'm like, two years too young!" I said.

"Drive and when this is over I'll pour Sake on my body and let you watch, plus, do you really want to be near H.R. Puff n Stuff?" He asked pointing to the felt monster standing up recovering from Lee's awesome taijutsu.

"All very good arguments Lee, you'll be good for a speech and debate class." I slammed on the gas and I swear Lee's face turned ghost white. Told him I couldn't drive! I must have hit the wrong petal, cause I then backed up over H.R. Puff n Stuff, but that could have been intentional. I then got it right, (Or intentionally) jumped forward and drove down the road at breakneck speeds. Then we ran over a duck. Lee told me to ignore it cause H.R. Puff n Stuff was some how as fast as our car at high speeds. Soon we ended up slamming on the breaks at my grandfather's house. And in the drive way was Kakashi, Gai, and H.R. Puff n Stuff.

"GAI! KAKASHI! JUMP IN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Lee and me screamed. They giggled and jumped in the back, we heard more giggling. I wanted to see what was going on back there, being the perverted GaiKaka fan that I am, but dream me was more concerned with the giant felt thing tapping the hood of our car.

"I thought I ran it over! How the hell is it still alive!?" I screamed. I hit reverse and drove out of there and into a light. When the light grew dimmer, Lee and I were eating doughnuts at a doughnut shop. Don't know which it was. Kakashi and Gai were leaning out the sides of the car in the back seat shirtless. Lee and Me took a bite of the doughnut, then heard something eating a doughnut next to me. Lee and Me slowly turned towards it. What was it you ask? Why it was H.R Puff n Fucking stuff.

"SHIT!" We screamed. It started laughing and Lee grabbed my shirt and we jumped through the window and jumped into our Cadillac. I hit the gas and ran the mother fucker over in the shop. Good thing it was a dream, or I'd be charged for that. None the less, I hit reverse and Gai and Kakashi lied back down. I again wanted to see, but dream me wouldn't let it be. So we drove. (I think we ran over a duck again, cause I head something go "Qua-spllllthhhh") We kept driving, H.R. Puff n Stuff still wanting us for some odd reason. (Also, look it up if you don't know what it is, then you'll see why Lee and me were sort of freaked.) We kept driving and then saw Kannika's house.

"Alli! Watch your driving!" Lee, Gai, and Kakashi yelled pointing towards the house as I drove straight through it, (Sorry Kannika), and smacked my head on the steering wheel. Next thing I know, my fucking alarm clock is telling me I have to get up for school.

**Yeah, I have a pretty messed up mind. This is it in detail. If anyone can tell me what this dream means, I'll thank you gladly. Please don't kill me for driving through your house Kannika. If it makes any consolation I don't think I destroyed your room! If I have any other freakish dreams I'll post them up too. But not the one I had when I was 10…it was just too weird…**


End file.
